


Honey, This Mirror isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us

by violetlolitapop



Series: Bullets [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: cos... it's not about that, i don't think i can tag this as a ship, nothing to warn about here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/pseuds/violetlolitapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This vanity I'm breaking, lets me live my life like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, This Mirror isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us

He's watching them as they speak. Very discreetly, virtually unnoticeable, and yet all the same they know he does.

He knows they do.

From his position at the conference table, Russia does not exactly have a clear view of the two. In fact, it's only through his peripheral vision that he is able to see both America and England huddled together at their end, chairs scooted side-by-side, close enough so that their knees may knock together, and heads leaned inward towards one another. What it is they must discuss so privately with so much security, he is unsure. But he is most certain that he is involved.

England is a formidable spy, Russia credits, but not without his tells. Through careful observation of his counterpart, Russia notes the minuscule quirk of England's lip just there on the left when allows his intentional spying to become so blatantly obvious, and the eye scrunch that occurs whenever he follows through with an action that proves to be unfavorable for whatever reason.

America, however, makes no move of his own to measure the level of awareness Russia holds on their conversation. He's focused entirely on England, his attention rarely deviating, and wears a calm expression that carries nothing but politeness and a low level of amusement that never wavers. That in itself is telling, considering America's nature, and yet it's almost as if...

It's interesting, Russia will admit to himself as recognition dawns upon him and a corner of his lips twitch further upwards for a half-second. He keeps it in mind as he nods along with whatever it is that China happens to be saying to him and watches the way England dips his head in closer, the tips of his lips nearly brushing against the shell of America's ear. He spies Americas eyes flickering in his direction before returning as they were originally. Finally, the young blond gives, finally becomes obvious instead of the still rather obvious faÃ§ade, though for an unknown reason.

Russia's grin grows a little long, and he feels as their eyes naturally lock in on the sight as it happens. Both pairs, both active, and he can honestly say that he is genuinely interested in whatever it is that is happening.

China's speech starts to falter with more pauses and gaps, and Russia can tell that he too understands that there is an underlying tension emanating from the now silent pair that bubbles up and slowly begins to consume all those around.

The room becomes stifling, to say the least, and quickly. The silence that has engulfed both England and America stretches the whole of the room, swallowing the conversation China had been attempting to make all together. The small puffs of their breathing are the only sounds, barely audible to their ears, that surround them as the urge to tug on collars becomes more insistent. Russia watches as China keeps his eyes lowered slightly, England tugs deeper into a frown and recedes back and then down again in a steady rhythm. America, however... America leans back into his chair, posture more relaxed than it had been only moments before with his hands folded across his belly, eyes softened and displays a small smile.

And suddenly, it's broken by America's boisterous laugh no less, cutting through the air and dispersing the uncomfortable aura that had threatened to envelope them. It also gives Russia a real reason to gaze off in America's direction, allowing him to bear witness to America rising from his seat and saunter over to him.

"You'd think with everything going on, there wouldn't be time for any awkward silences, huh?" he jokes, that practiced Hollywood grin beaming down at Russia once he makes it to the other's side. He clamps down on Russia's shoulder in an overly-friendly gesture and asks, "How you doing over here, big guy?"

And there it is. The opening play.

He senses China rising from his seat and vaguely hears the softly worded excuse the other gives when he walks from the room. The soft thumps of his shoes against the hard wood flooring echo dully in the sparsely furnished room as he reaches the door. The door closes behind him with a small /i/click/i/.

Not yet then, Russia assumes. No involvement wanted. Understandable. Their current affairs are barely coming to an end, and here, the youngest of them all, wishes to begin anew.

America takes no hesitation in taking over China's vacated seat, collapsing right into it and rearranges himself into a pose quite reminiscent to his precious one he held in his own, leaned back and hands folded.

"So," he begins, "Europe's coming along pretty swell, yeah?"

"I am certain England has been keeping you informed on such matters," Russia replies.

"I do what I can when it's possible," England cuts in lightly, nonchalantly.

America's quick, sharp laugh brings the attention back to him. "Can't help it if my attention's being called more East. Just kinda worked out that way."

"How is that /i/working/i/?" Russia asks. "If I may?"

America leans further back with a pleased expression written across his face, a perfect semblance of cat-canary. "Swell," he says. "Just swell. Me and the boys back home have a little something on the up-and-up that should fix all that up real good."

Oh, Russia realizes. So /i/that's/i/ what this is about.

Instead of making an inquiry, Russia calmly folds his own hands in his lap and gives America a pleasant smile, all in the appearance of being interested and awaiting more information. Because really, why would he know about any of that?

When it becomes obvious to America that Russia is not going to press the matter any further himself, he clears his throat and sits up a little more.

"Sure thing," he goes on. "It's not like any of the other stuff we've been using before. Nah, this is something big, something special. There's some real destructive force behind it. Guaranteed to be an end all of all end alls, if you get my meaning."

England is watching him while pretending to be preoccupied with some of the leftover paperwork for their conference before, the original reason behind them all being gathered. They're both gauging him for a reaction, and Russia is truly at a loss. To appear too enthusiastic may seem suspicious. To be apathetic to this freely given information, regardless of the fact that he has already been in the know of it, may reveal just that.

He settles somewhere in the middle, appearing a bit astounded at the news an replies with a note of approval before stating, "That is good to hear. I hope that you will make good use of it against the Japanese."

A small flash of something passes through America's eyes that does not escape Russia before it is hidden away by another one of the blond's bright smiles, disguising discovery with more falsifications. Russia frowns a bit inwardly. Was it too much a second of hesitation that has shown through? Or maybe it has been his level of apathy? Still a tad too much?

Nothing to be done of it now, Russia sighs to himself. In any case, the more pressing matter would be why are these two looking for something from him over this now? Had it been completed and the worked had not been received on his side as of yet? If that is the case, he must report back to his superior. They have much to complete as to even the playing field.

With a small bit of a struggle, Russia rises from his seat and England follows suit, prompting America to do the same. He keeps his back to England completely as he offers his hand to America.

"I really do wish you the best of luck with this... new development of yours," he tells the other as they're hands clasp. "Who is to say what it can bring in the coming years."

"Yeah," America agrees. "Let's see about that."

His grip around Russia's hand tightens just a fraction more, prompting Russia to do the same as their eyes remain locked on one another's, right up until Russia pills his hand back and America lets his own drop lest he be dragged a little closer to the other. Not once do their smiles fall, even as Russia's polite excuses for departing their company are made and his exit is taken.

"Well," England remarks the moment Russia is out the door. "It wasn't exactly the expected reaction. What do you think?"

America's plastered smile quickly pulls downward into a frown. He pivots and goes on to stalk back to his suitcase with the intention of packing up his belongings and finally leaving to have a small conference of his own with his boss.

"He already knows," America tells him. "Bastard already knows."

England's on the brink of asking how such a thing could be possible before the sudden understanding of the obvious makes itself known to him. "He has spies."

America drops his briefcase on top of the mahogany table with more force then necessary and beings to toss his files and pens haphazardly into the case and sneers in agreement. "I thought I was being careful. I was so sure that we wouldn't let any of them in while we did this. Fine. Fine! He wants to play this game, I can play."

With the last of his possessions stuffed along with the rest, America makes eye contact with England and promises. "I can play."

He slams the case shut and and an echo ripples through the room.

**Author's Note:**

> -retyping this i'm thinking that there wasn't a longer fic for this
> 
> -i don't think i had something for this track i really don't
> 
> -i honestly believe i just typed this up just to get to the third part which in itself took me over two years to finish and edit for posting


End file.
